Starmon
Starmon Starmon is a Champion Level Mutant Digimon that is said to have born from the data of a space exploration software. He only fights for justice and is partners with Deputymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Starmon first appeared as a sheriff of a ghost town in the Digital World. He was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring and locked Biyomon up in his cell. He later imprisoned Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Sora along with Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. After Starmon left, Deputymon appeared and freed Sora and Yolei so that he could play cards with them. When Starmon found out from Davis and Cody, he went after Deputymon, allowing the two to escape. Starmon found Deputymon and brought him down with his Meteor Shower attack before being sent flying into the Control Spire (disguised as a water tower) by Flamedramon. Starmon was freed from the Dark Ring and he and Deputymon played cards with them. Later, a Starmon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Starmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One even helped to capture IceDevimon. Some Starmon were seen working in a space station on the Seraphimoon run by SuperStarmon. Digimon Data Squad Some Starmon are so seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Starmon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon, Mamemon, or Digitamamon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Starmon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World DS Starmon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into SuperStarmon. He can be also found in Sheer Valley after getting the fake Miracle DE from Pandamon (but he's very rare). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Starmon digivolves from Kudamon at LV 24 with 70% friendship and 115 spirit and can digivolve to SuperStarmon. It can also be found in Pallette Amazon. Attacks * Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): Brings down meteors upon his opponents. * * Star Upper * Ring Laser * Mind Scan Variations / Subspecies * Starmon X Starmon (2010 anime) Starmon (2010 anime) is a Major Digimon whose name and design are derived from the 1 star rank, though it is also a pun on "Star" and "Rock Star". The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. The will of the corps is at the discretion of Starmon, the Head of the corps, and the Head's decisions are briskly and unconditionally followed by the Pickmon, keeping them from falling out of line as they maneuver according to Starmon's directions. There is definitely a strict hierarchy, and the complex maneuvers that are demanded by Starmon are demonstrated by the Pickmon, such as the corps techniques named "Meteor Squall" and "Wish Upon A Star". As Starmon has a cheerful, showy personality, it is an extreme optimist. Basically, it never gets depressed, and if it even seems depressed it seems to only be thinking things like, "I may be down, but don't I look good?" Because of that, even though it is taken lightly by other Digimon, it certainly doesn't worry about itself at all.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/starmons/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Starmons] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Rock 'n' Rolling': Throws self forward while spinning * Wish Upon a Star: Releases a multitude of miniature stars. Unison Techniques * Meteor Squall: Orders the Pickmon to perform a complex maneuver in which they rain down like meteors. * Wish Upon a Star: Orders the Pickmon to perform a complex maneuver, "Wish Upon a Star". Starmon X Starmon X is a Starmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Meteor Champion * Mind Scan Variations / Subspecies * Starmon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon Category:Digimon species